Guided by a Lilly's light
by pikapika01
Summary: "Dare to reach out your hand into the darkness, to pull another hand into the light." - Norman B. Rice. A young housecat takes a journey to discover her true self, and to find the clan of her ancestors. Failure is not an option. Not your typical OC story.
1. Prologue

**AN: Hello readers! I'm pikapika01 and this right here is the very 1****st**** chapter of my **

**very 1****st**** fanfic!(well, its actually the prologue, but you get the point : P) Actually right now I'm supposed to be reading Jane Eyre by **

**Charlotte Bronte so yeah….hooray for laziness!... anyways plz enjoy the chapter!**

**ps: thoughts are in **_italics_

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

A light mist surrounded a young tortoiseshell she-cat, who was waiting for her companions to arrive for the meeting she called them for, as she gazed at the pool of pure and sparkling water in front of her. _Oh where are they! _she thought as the tip of her tail twitched impatiently_ I've been waiting for hours! _Then, as if her thoughts somehow signaled them to appear, she heard a loud rustling noise from the tall grass behind her.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Spottedleaf" a reddish brown tom said, "but Bluestar just had to be Ms. Peacemaker and resolve an argument between two apprentices."

"Yeah, an argument you started, Oakheart!" Bluestar hissed at her RiverClan mate.

"Details, details!" Oakheart said as he lazily waved a paw in the air.

"Anyways" Bluestar said with a sigh, "what exactly is this meeting about, Spottedleaf?"

"Well, Bluestar, I actually wanted to wait until everyone else got here to-"

"Well, then you don't have to wait any longer" a huge golden brown tabby tom meowed cheerily, as he came out of a bush with an equally large white tom, and five cats following behind them.

"Yes, we are immensely sorry for our tardiness, Spottedleaf." the white tom apologized.

"That's alright, Whitestorm" Spottedleaf mewed "I'm just glad everyone made it."

"Right, now that we're all present and accounted for" Crookedstar said as he plopped himself down, right next to Bluestar "let's get to business shall we?"

"Yeah, why exactly are we here, Spottedleaf?" the huge golden brown tabby tom inquired.

"Well, Lionheart, I think I found someone who could help our destined trio with their difficult mission." Spottedleaf stated confidently, "Look." Spottedleaf then dipped her paw into the pure water, and in that instant an image started to form in front of them. The image took form of a young light ginger she-kit, with a pretty pink collar around her neck, resting peacefully on a huge, round, and purple cushion.

"A kittypet!" all the congregated cats exclaimed.

Spottedleaf immediately felt their uneasiness and tried to persuade them, "Now wait just a minute, I-"

"I'm sorry Spottedleaf," an elderly dark gray she-cat meowed "but times are tough now, and that little furball looks like she can't even help herself out of a paper bag, let alone help three cats that hold the fate of the clans in their paws." A murmur of agreement followed her statement.

"But, Yellowfang-"

"Now hold on ladies and gents" Oakheart meowed as he stood up, "let's hear her out."

Spottedleaf flashed Oakheart a grateful look as he sat back down, "Like I was saying," Spottedleaf continued, "she is not exactly a full-blooded kittypet. She is really the granddaughter to a clan leader."

The crowd gasped. "Now, how exactly do you know that, Spottedleaf?" Tallstar interjected.

Spottedleaf sighed "Well, I was watching her one day, when her mother showed her a picture of her grandparents and as soon as I saw the picture I recognized one of the cats."

Raggedstar chuckled "So, Who's the bloke?"

"Well," Spottedleaf meowed "I really don't want to say names, and besides we're here to discuss her, not her kin."

"Then I guess that settles that," Bluestar said, as she stood up and padded next to Spottedleaf. " Alright then, everyone," Bluestar spoke her voice full of authority, and her tone commanded everyone to give her their attention, "I think we should at least give the cat a chance….anyone object?" The crowd was silent. "Excellent. Anything to add, Spottedleaf?"

"No, Bluestar." Spottedleaf replied.

"Well.." Bluestar prompted.

"Right, meeting adjourned everyone!" Spottedleaf declared, "Thanks for coming, and please keep what you heard here to yourselves!"

The cats then got up from their spots around the pool and padded off in the directions they came from, murmuring amongst themselves about who the mysterious leader was that grandfathered the kit. As Oakheart was about to enter the tall grass, he noticed that his mate wasn't near him. "Hey Bluestar, you comin'!" he asked

"Yeah, I'll be right there Oakheart, go on without me." she mewed back.

"Alright" he said, as he entered the tall grass and disappeared from sight.

"Tell me the truth, Spottedleaf," Bluestar said turning back to Spottedleaf, her countenance and tone serious, "Why did you choose that kit?"

"Well, Bluestar, I was actually trying to look at the old forest, and what became of it." Spottedleaf explained.

"And…" Bluestar prompted.

"Well, it turned into a cluster of Twoleg nests, and that's where I saw her and-"

"Let me guess, you got curious because she resembled Firestar?" Bluestar said while raising one of her eyebrows.

Spottedleaf blushed.

"Well, Spottedleaf," Bluestar sighed, "I hope you didn't make a mistake….for your sake and the clans'. " With that, Bluestar left the clearing leaving Spottedleaf alone by the pool. _Me too, Bluestar….Me too._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ooooooh a cliffy! lol well that's all for know! oh and I don't know if starclan has that magical pool thingy….but for the sake of the story let's just pretend they do….alrighty then guy's plzzzzzzzz review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: A Discovery

**WHEW! I took a long break! Lol So, here I am (even though a lil late) with the 1st chapter of my Warriors story Guided by a Lilly's light! WOOT! WOOT! So, without further ado, please enjoy!**

Lilly awoke from her peaceful slumber to the sound of Jace, her housefolk, playing the piano. She watched as his slim fingers danced over the ivory keys, creating a euphoric sound that made her purr with delight. She stretched her limbs, jumped up on the piano bench, and purred loudly.

"You like the song, Lilly?" Jace asked.

Lilly purred again

"That's great!" Jace said, as he grinned down at the tiny ginger kit.

"Jace, Breakfast!" Jace's mother, Mrs. Gordon, yelled from the kitchen.

"Coming, Mom!" Jace yelled back. "Later, Lilly." He whispered to her, while ruffling the top of her head.

While Jace left the room, Charles, Jace's loyal German Shepherd, sauntered in. "Good morning, Lilly." Charles greeted. "How was Jace's piece?"

"It was great, Charles!" Lilly exclaimed, bouncing with excitement. "I feel it could rival Beethoven!"

Charles chuckled. "That's good to hear."

Lilly always admired Charles. She admired his majestic golden pelt with distinct black markings, muscular limbs, and powerful jaws lined with razor- sharp teeth. She also liked his personality as well, even though he was feared amongst the neighborhood dogs, he was always nothing but a gentleman. Why her mother and littermates never liked him, she'd never get.

"I hear Daisy has got a huge crush on Rain." Charles said as he sat near the piano bench.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me, Charles. Besides, her and every other she-cat in this neighborhood is infatuated with him."

"Jealous, much?" Charles snorted.

Lilly was about to speak when her stomach growled.

Charles laughed, as he got up. "Hungry?"

"Very" Lilly answered as she jumped off the piano bench and followed Charles out of the music room.

The house Jace's family, Charles, and Lilly's family lived in was very big. Lilly often got lost when left by herself, and learned to just follow Jace and Charles around the house. A couple minutes later, after navigating through the maze of hallways, Lilly and Charles finally reached the dining room. As soon as they entered, Charles looked at his food bowl and sighed, "Forgot to feed me again" as he padded up to Mr. Gordon's hand and nudged it.

Mr. Gordon looked down, "Oh, sorry Charles," he then glanced up at his son, "Jace, feed him will you?"

Jace got up from his seat, grabbed Charles' food bowl, and walked to the kitchen. Lilly then padded over to her food bowl filled to the rim with nauseating brown pellets. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. _'Man, this crap again.'_ She sighed, and scarfed he food down so she wouldn't be able to taste it. Done with her "meal", she listened in to her sister, Daisy, talk to their mother.

" Mama, I need more ribbons," Daisy whined, " blue ones preferably, so that way they match my eyes and get Rain to notice me."

Lilly rolled her eyes and turned her attention to what the housefolk were discussing.

"Mom," Jace's younger sister, Leah, said, "I need a new dress, preferably blue, to wear to Chloe's party tonight. If I get it, Austin might notice me!"

'_Wow'_ Lilly thought. _'No wonder they get along so well.'_

Lilly sighed in exasperation and stalked out of the dining room. She wandered through the halls until she heard the sound of some good fight scene music, coming from the living room. When she entered, she found her brother, Dusty, curled up on Mr. Gordon's favorite chair watching TV. The tan leather of the chair made Dusty's dark brown tabby fur stick out like a sore thumb. Lilly padded over to the chair and jumped up on the arm rest.

"Hey, Dusty!" Lilly greeted. "Watcha watching?"

"Batman's newest movie 'The Dark Knight'." Dusty replied in a bored tone.

"Oh, that's cool!" Lilly exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"Well, you can watch it if you want to." He responded, while pushing the remote towards her. "I'll be outside, if you need me." He then jumped off the chair, padded over to the French double doors that led to the backyard, and mewed until Mrs. Gordon let him out.

'_I'll never get why he's always like that.'_ Lilly thought, _'but at least, I'll have the TV to myself!' _Lilly continued to watch until after the credits rolled, and drifted off to sleep dreaming about how great it would be to be a superhero. She dreamt about having a sidekick, a prophecy, superpowers, and adoring fans chanting her name. Oh! She could hear them now! "Lilly, Lilly, Lilly!" The chanting got louder and louder until she felt someone shaking her. She opened her eyes a bit. "Lilly, Lilly, … LILLY!" the voice yelled, while shaking her even harder.

"What! What's wrong?" she said as she sprang to her feet with her claws unsheathed, fur fluffed out, and a bewildered expression on her face.

"You've got a visitor." Dusty growled.

"Oh, really, who?" Lilly responded as she calmed down and came to her senses.

"Like I know who your friends are." Dusty spat, as he stalked outside.

Lilly stood there on the chair.

"Well, you comin' or what!" Dusty hissed.

"I'm coming!" Lilly huffed before muttering a few choice insults toward her dark- furred brother.

As they stepped outside, Lilly saw Rain perched on top of a tall oak fence. Rain was a close friend of Lilly's and lived right around the corner. He was a very handsome tom and sought after by many she- cats; including Lilly's sister, Daisy. "Thanks for getting her Dusty." He mewed with a slight bow of his head.

"Whatever." Dusty responded as he padded towards an oak tree that was nearby, climbed it, and settled down for a nap in one of its branches.

'_No wonder he was so short with me,'_ Lilly thought. _'Rain must have interrupted his nap! I'll get him back for sure next time I see him!'_ Lilly vowed, already coming up with a few plans in which she would use to exact her revenge.

"Well, Lilly, today is your lucky day!" Rain exclaimed with a cheerful grin on his face, while unknowingly interrupting Lilly's vengeful thoughts.

Lilly cocked her head to the side. "Really, how so?"

"Because I found something cool yesterday, and I deem you worthy enough to be able to see it!" He boasted.

She jabbed at him with her paw. "You're so full of it, Rain!"

"If you mean full of awesomeness, then yes, yes I am." He smirked, giving her a wink.

Lilly rolled her eyes and jumped on the fence next to him. "Well, lead the way."

As they leapt off the fence and landed on the street below, Lilly looked up at the bright blue sky and frowned as she noticed puffy dark grey storm clouds drift across. _'I hope it doesn't rain today' _Lilly hoped as she followed Rain to whatever "cool" thing he wanted to show her.

"Hey, Lilly, did you know this place was once a forest?"

"Well, I suppose it was at some point in time." She replied.

"Do you know who the inhabitants of the old forest were?" Rain ventured with a sparkle in his dark blue eyes.

"Wild animals?" Lilly guessed.

"Wild _cats._" Rain corrected. "They were called 'Warriors' and had an insatiable lust for blood and violence. They hunted for food, and fought for survival. My uncle, Smudge, told me all about them."

Lilly scoffed at Rain's gullibility. "C'mon Rain, you honestly believe that? I think your uncle must've confused these so- called 'Warriors' with some mangy alley cats that rummage through his garbage. You know he likes to hear himself talk."

"I don't know, Lilly." He continued. "It sounded pretty legit to me. He even said that his friend, Rusty, became the leader of some clan!"

"Tch. Fine, believe what you-" Lilly stopped midsentence as she felt tiny droplets of water on her nose. Rain and her looked up as they heard the loud boom of thunder and lightning clash over their heads. A heavy pour of rain crashed down upon them.

"Aw, shit." Rain cursed as his smoky dark grey coat become plastered to his body.

"C'mon let's just go home." Lilly offered.

"No were almost there." He shouted over his shoulder, as he dashed off.

"Damn it!" Lilly hissed, feeling her thick ginger pelt become heavy.

A strong wind picked up as Lilly followed Rain past houses, making it very hard for the two young cats to see.

"We have to pick up the pace!" Rain yelled as he sped up, lengthening the gap between him and Lilly.

Lilly grunted her response as she too hastened her run, with her tail streaming out behind her and eyes stinging from the icy rain. The road beneath them soon became very slick, and Lilly could feel herself slipping. She unsheathed her claws so she could get a better grip on the pavement, but her action was in vain as her paws slipped out from underneath her as she fell.

Rain sprinted back, when he noticed his friend fall. "Did you hurt anything?" He mewed his voice full of concern.

'_Does my pride count?' _Lilly thought sarcasticly. "No, I'm fine."

"That's good to hear." He replied, helping her up. "Now come on we're almost there!"

Lilly continued to follow Rain for some distance until she noticed there weren't anymore houses. "Rain, where exactly is this place?"

"Right there on the horizon, Lilly." He answered. "I know it's still a bit hard to see, but if you squint a bit you'll notice it."

Lilly then looked up and noticed a small rise on the otherwise flat plain. "You wanted to show me a mound of dirt!" Lilly shouted, indignant at the thought that Rain made her endure a heavy pour with strong winds jus to see a pile of dirt!

"No, no, no." Rain said. "It's a cave, but most importantly its what's inside the cave that matters!"

"Hmph."

Lilly and Rain sped up towards the cave and dove in, glad to find shelter from the storm.

"Now that we're here," Lilly began, shaking the excess water from her pelt. "you can explain to me why you brought me to this cave."

"Sorry, Lilly, but it's a secret."

"Secret?" Lilly echoed.

"Mhmm. I want you to be surprised." Rain clarified.

"Why's that?" Lilly inquired with one brow raised in suspicion.

Rain licked his right forepaw. "Because you look cute when your surprised." He said between licks.

Lilly blushed. "Whatever."

He chuckled. "Anyways let's begin the tour, shall we?"

**WOOT! WOOT! 1st chappie done! Thanx for reading! Anywho, I'd really appreciate it if you lovely fanfic readers out there could review my not-really-that-lovely fanfic! It'd mean the world to me, really would anywho srry for the wait, but the more reviews I receive the more motivated I am to update! **


	3. Chapter 2: Tigerlilly

**Hey guys! Pikapika01 here with chap 2 of Guided by a Lilly's Light! YAY! I would like to thank my reviewers, Dakodako and The Storm-Mist Account, for reviewing this fanfic! Anywho, please enjoy this chappie!**

_He chuckled. "Anyways let's begin the tour, shall we?"_

Lilly frowned and her pelt prickled with unease. "I don't know, Rain, this cave gives me a weird vibe."

Rain circled her. "Don't tell me the brave Tigerlilly is scared." He teased.

"I am not scared!" She hissed. "And I told you not to call me that!"

" Why? It is your real name."

She averted her gaze as she mumbled, "Just don't, okay?"

Rain sighed. "Fine, but you will come into the cave with me, right?"

Lilly pondered it for a moment. She had two options. One, follow Rain deeper down into this God-forsaken hellhole to whatever "cool" thing that she was sure wasn't worth running through a hurricane for, or two, try to brave said hurricane that didn't seem like faltering in the slightest. As tempting as the latter sounded, she opted for the former.

"Alright," She answered. "You win."

He smirked. "I knew you would see it my way."

Rain led Lilly deeper into the cave through a series of winding tunnels. Around ten minutes later, Lilly could feel the tunnels getting narrower as her whiskers began to touch both sides. "Rain, you're still here, right?" She mewed, her voice full of panic.

"Of course I am." He responded. "Lilly, why don't you take my tail? Sorry to say, but we still have a long ways to go, and the tunnels are only going to get narrower."

She nodded. "Thanks, Rain."

"No problem."

Lilly gingerly took Rain's tail and let it dangle from her jaws. Even though Rain could be an arrogant prick sometimes, he did have his flashes of kindness. As he lead her deeper into the tunnels, she started to recall the incident that made her hate her name, her real name. _'Tigerlilly.'_ She mumbled to herself. _'Why would Mom give a weakling like me, such a fierce and powerful name?'_

_It was a bright summer day and Tigerlilly was following her brother, Dusty, to meet some of his friends. Dusty had given her permission to come with him on his outing under one condition; don't speak, at all. She nodded her head vigorously and promised to keep her word. So, Dusty (reluctantly) agreed to let her come. He led her down a series a series of streets, until they came to a dark alleyway next to an abandoned office building. Dusty padded down the alley with as much confidence as if they were in their own backyard. Lilly, however, stayed on the sidewalk._

_ "You coming or what?" Dusty called over his shoulder._

_ Lilly nodded and bounded after her brother. She followed Dusty down the alley until he halted in front of a huge dumpster._

_ "Hey, Scar, it's me, Dusty." Dusty mewed to the dumpster._

_ In that instant, a huge tabby covered in scars slithered out. He towered over Dusty by, at least, a couple of tail-lengths, "Good to see you, Dusty." He grinned. Scar turned his gaze towards Lilly, who cowered behind her unflinching brother. "Who's she, your girlfriend?"_

_ "My sister." Dusty corrected._

_ He laughed. "Sure, whatever you say, pal. By the way, we're meeting on the third floor today."_

_ Dusty grinned as his claws tore at the ground. "Sounds good." _

_ Scar stepped aside as Dusty and Lilly padded past him, and into a small hole on the side of the office building. "Have fun!" He called._

_ Dusty waved his tail._

_ When the two littermates entered the vacant building, the sound of excited yowls greeted them. Dusty chuckled. "I guess they already started." He sped up the nearest flight of stairs with his sister hot on his heels. As they were nearing the third floor, the yowls grew louder. When they finally arrived, the reek of blood assaulted Lilly's senses._

_ "Dusty," she whispered to him, "Where are we?"_

_ "I thought I told you to shut up." Dusty hissed back at her, glaring. Lilly held his glare until he finally gave in. "Fine," he sighed. "We're at a fight club."_

_ "A fight club!" Lilly exclaimed. "What the hell are we doing at a fight club?"_

_ "Look, calm down." Dusty mewed. "We're just here to watch." _

_ "Dusty, we shouldn't be here."_

_ He laughed. "What's wrong, **Tiger**lilly? Scared? You know it's a shame Mom gave a fierce name to a coward like you."_

_ "I am not scared! I-" _

_ "Well, well, well look who's here." A deep voice mewed behind Lilly. "If it isn't our newest member, Dusty, and look seems he brought his girlfriend!" _

_ Lilly spun around to face the newcomer. He was a massive white tom with a brown patch over his left eye and a scar over the other. His fluffy brown-tipped tail swayed behind him and his claws unsheathed from his massive brown paws._

_ "Sister." Dusty growled through clenched teeth._

_ The tom rolled his eyes. "Like it matters. So, what's her name?"_

_ "None of your business, Joker." Dusty hissed._

_ In a matter of seconds, a dark brown tom appeared out of nowhere and pinned Dusty to the ground. "Show some respect to Master Joker!" he growled._

_ "Easy, Talon." Joker ordered. "Besides, you know the rules, Dusty, BloodClan members only. Unless, you brought her here to be initiated." _

_ Dusty squirmed out of Talon's grip. "Of course I did, Joker, I would never defy your orders." _

_ "Excellent, I'll alert the clan." Joker put his paw around Tigerlilly's shoulders. "Come along, little one. Let's hope you're as a good of a fighter as your brother, otherwise," he leaned in and whispered into her ear, "You're dead meat."_

_ Joker dragged Lilly towards the center of the floor, where the cats were gathered. As the cats parted to make room for Joker, Lilly caught a glimpse of a tiny silver tom fighting a dark gray tabby. The silver tom was quicker than his opponent, and every one of his blows left the tabby wounded and bloody. Once the tabby fell, the silver tom stopped. _

_ Joker growled. "What are you doing, Dagger? Finish him!" _

_ Dagger looked up at Joker. "But, the fight is over. Raven fell."_

_ Joker chuckled. "Dagger, the fight is over when only one cat is left. Finish him." _

_ "But, Joker-"_

_ "I said finish him!"_

_ Dagger glanced back at the dark gray tabby, his eyes full of sorrow and remorse. "Sorry." He muttered as he sliced Raven's neck. The crowd cheered as Raven's blood splattered Dagger's silver coat. Dagger jumped back, closed his eyes, and pelted into the crowd and out of the building._

_ "What a wimp." Joker muttered. "Talon, get this corpse out of here before it stinks up the place."_

_ Talon nodded. "Of course, Joker."_

_ Joker jumped onto a nearby office desk and yowled. "Cats of BloodClan! A young cat has come into our territory wanting to join us!" The cats yowled in response. "Well, let's see if she has what it takes to become one of us! Who wants to volunteer to be her opponent?" Joker surveyed the crowd, and grinned, pleased with everyone's eager response. "Hmm, Shadow, so nice of you to volunteer!"_

_ A black tom pushed his way through, his green eyes flashed towards Tigerlilly. "This is my opponent?"_

_ "Yes, Shadow, she is."_

_ He nodded. "Very well. What is your name, little one?"_

_ Tigerlilly stammered. "T-t-tigerlilly."_

_ "Well, Tigerlilly, let us begin." He mewed. Joker pushed Tigerlilly into the center, where Shadow was waiting._

_"Let the fight begin!" Joker yowled. _

_ Shadow leaped at Tigerlilly, claws unsheathed. Tigerlilly rolled to the side and narrowly missed the attack. As soon as Shadow hit the ground, he swiped at Tigerlilly in a frenzy. Tigerlilly's luck ran out, as she was slashed over and over, her blood staining Shadow's claws. She collapsed on the ground, her vision clouded as blood dripped into her eyes from the gash on her forehead. Her whole body shaking vigorously, she begged Shadow for mercy. "I give. Mercy!" she cried._

_ Shadow shook his head, while Joker laughed. "Tigerlilly? Bah! This weakling doesn't deserve such a fierce and powerful name. Am I right, cats of BloodClan?"_

_ The crowd laughed in agreement. "I thought so. Shadow, end her pitiful existence!" _

_ Shadow nodded. "Yes, Joker." He leaped at Tigerlilly claws ready to deliver the final blow._

Lilly clamped her jaws tight as she remembered Shadow.

"Ouch!" Rain cried, his yowl echoing throughout the tunnels. "What did you do that for?"

Lilly dropped Rain's tail and shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Bad daydream, sorry."

"It's alright, I guess. Anyways, Lilly, I think you'll be pleased."

"Why's that?"

Even though it was pitch-black in the tunnels Lilly could practically hear the smirk in Rain's tone. "Because, your long wait is over. We have arrived at our destination."

**WHEW! Sorry that I had to leave off on a cliffy (and a weak ending) again! T~T but it's late and I'm tired and feeling ill so plz forgive me! But, I think I made up for it with a bit of Lilly's (or should I say Tiger Lilly's) back-story. Anywho I would really appreciate if you would review this humble fanfic writer's story! Whether it is constructive criticism to random syllables, it would mean the world to me!**


	4. Chapter 3: Heeding the Call

**Hola! Fanfic readers! This rite here is chapter number 3 of my warriors fanfic Guided by a Lilly's light! WOHOO! I'd like to thank my reviewers from my last chap Dakodako and The Storm- Mist Account again for reviewin! Also, a big shout out to my beta Emberstar-phoenix lover! U guys ish awesome! Anywho enjoy the story!**

_Even though it was pitch-black in the tunnels Lilly could practically hear the smirk in Rain's tone. "Because, your long wait is over. We have arrived at our destination."_

"So, you like it, Lilly?" Rain asked bouncing on his paw pads.

Lilly looked around the small cavern that Rain led her to. It was illuminated by moonlight streaming through a hole in the ceiling coloring the grotto a very pale gray, but there were still puddles of water everywhere from the storm. "Well, it certainly is something." She responded.

He grinned. "If you like the cavern, then you'll definitely love this!" Rain bounded over to a small hole towards the back of the grotto, and brought out numerous shards of stone. He pushed them to the center of the cavern with his two forepaws, and started to arrange them.

"Rain, what are you doing?" Lilly asked.

He chuckled. "You'll see."

Lilly sighed and padded toward the cavern wall. She found a nice round rock with a smooth surface, and curled up on top of it. She laid there for a couple of minutes before Rain called her over.

"Lilly, come over here!"

She jumped off of her perch, and bounded over to her friend. "Are you finished?"

"Just about," He replied. "I just need to place one more shard. Would you like to do the honors?" Rain nosed the last shard towards Lilly, hoping she would say "yes".

Lilly's gaze shifted between the shard and Rain for a couple of minutes. She shrugged. "Sure, why not?" Lilly picked up the shard with her mouth, but the instant she picked it up, a jolt coursed through her veins. She dropped it like it was a hot potato, and sprang back a couple of feet.

"Lilly, what's wrong?" Rain inquired.

"Nngh." Lilly grunted. Her body felt like it was engulfed in a raging inferno, and lava flowed through her veins instead of blood. Her head pounded as she tried to fight off this spontaneous pain. She cried out in agony.

"Lilly, quit it! This isn't funny!" Rain yelled. He started to panic, knowing full well that Lilly wouldn't try to mess with him like this. He might, but Lilly definitely wouldn't.

She cried out again as the inferno surged within her, and the pounding worsened. She collapsed to the ground writhing and gasping for air. She felt her consciousness slipping as the pain overtook her, and her vision faded to black.

Lilly awoke in a sunny meadow surrounded by flowers of various types and colors. The grass was greener than anything she has ever seen, and the whole area looked like it came out of some sort of fairytale. She shook her head and got to her paws. _'Where the hell am I?'_ She wandered through the meadow, looking for anyone or anything that might be of help. After an hour of exploring, Lilly found a huge forest with tall oak trees and an occasional pine. She shrugged. _'Well, here goes nothing.'_

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A cat whispered into Lilly's ear. Lilly jumped, scared out of her wits, and let out a yelp. She spun around and came face to face with a lithe brown tabby rolling on the ground in laughter.

She frowned. "I don't find this the least bit funny."

He stopped rolling around and flashed Lilly a lazy grin. "Of course, you wouldn't, Princess. But, I do." The tabby purred.

"My name's not 'Princess'." Lilly growled. "It's-"

"Lilly, I know." The tabby interrupted. "Well, actually it's Tigerlilly, but let's not go into details, shall we? By the way, my name is Runningwind."

"Runningwind?"

"Mhm." Runningwind agreed. "I'm a ThunderClan warrior…well, I used to be."

"Used to? What happened?" Lilly inquired.

Runningwind gave Lilly a little smile. "Death, Princess."

Lilly's eyes grew wide. "Death? As in, passed away? Does this mean I'm dead too?"

He smiled. "No, Princess, you are very much alive. In fact, your life is very essential. Well, apparently."

"Why?" Lilly asked with her head tilted to one side.

Runningwind grinned sheepishly. "Well, I'm not really the best cat to answer that question, but I know someone who can."

"Who?"

"Spottedleaf, ThunderClan's old medicine cat, and she wants to meet you, as well."

"I sure do, Runningwind." A beautiful tortoiseshell mewed. The she- cat padded through the tall grass behind Runningwind and Lilly, making it sway with each movement she made.

"Oh, there you are, Spottedleaf!" Runningwind exclaimed. "I'm sorry I didn't notice you sooner!"

Spottedleaf shook her head. "No need to apologize, Runningwind. I'm just glad you found her for me."

Runningwind smiled. "No problem, Spottedleaf! Me and the little one bonded pretty well. Didn't we, Princess?"

"For the last time, it's Lilly!" Lilly huffed.

Spottedleaf's gaze turned towards Runningwind. "Could you give us a moment?"

Runningwind nodded and left through the tall grass Spottedleaf entered from, leaving Lilly alone with her.

"Lilly, do you know why I brought you here?" she asked, her gaze beginning to turn intense.

"No, not really." Lilly responded.

"I brought you here, Lilly, because I believe you're worthy enough to carry out a mission, to carry out your destiny!" Spottedleaf declared, her eyes twinkling. "My clan and all the other clans that live around the lake need your help! I-"

"Whoa there, Leafspot or whatever the heck your name is, let me answer you in three simple words: I don't care."

"You don't care! What do you mean 'You don't care!'" Spottedleaf blinked.

Lilly turned to leave. "Simple, I don't know them or want to help them. So, their problems are not my problems." Lilly continued to walk away from Spottedleaf, until she bunped into a blue- gray she cat with a silver tinged muzzle.

The she-cat looked down at the ginger kit before her, ice blue eyes meeting ice blue. "It's not that you don't want to help them." She spoke. "It's just that you're too afraid."

"I'm not afraid of anything, you mangy fleabag!" Lilly hissed at the blue she- cat. Her fluffy ginger fur raised along her spine, ready to prove to this old she-cat just how afraid she is.

"Lilly!" Spottedleaf shrieked.

"Then fight me, you useless furball!" The she-cat declared, her ice- blue eyes gleaming with amusement.

"Bluestar!" Spottedleaf called. "Please, don't do this. She's just a kit!"

Lilly lunged at Blustar, but she swatted Lilly away with her right forepaw and pinned her to the ground with it. Lilly wriggled underneath Bluestar's paw, and raked her claws down Bluestar's arm. Bluestar drew back, and Lilly, freed from Blustar's grip, got up and poised herself to attack. "You have good instincts, young warrior." Bluestar praised. "Let's see how far that gets you."

Now, it was Bluestar's turn. She rushed at Lilly, her claws unsheathed, and jabbed at her continuously. _'Damn, she's faster than Shadow!'_ Lilly was very worried, Bluestar was extremely fast and seem to be very well-trained. _'How long has she been fighting?'_

Bluestar finally found her opportunity to strike. "Don't let your guard down, or" Bluestar battered Lilly with a few hefty blows, leaving her gasping for air as she collapsed to the ground. "the fight will not end in your favor."

Lilly heaved herself up off the ground and stared at Bluestar, whose fluffy blue-gray tail was curled neatly around her. "How did you learn to fight like that?"

Bluestar laughed. "Many years of training with my fellow ThunderClan warriors, and I promise you that, if you accept the mission Spottedleaf assigned you, your fighting skills will be on par, if not better, than mine. You will finally be able to bear your name with pride."

Lilly's ears pricked up, and her eyes grew wide with amazement. "Really?"

Bluestar nodded. "But I must warn you, the path will not be an easy one."

Spottedleaf padded next to Bluestar, her gaze clouded with worry. "Yes, and it will be stained with bloodshed and treachery, loss and death, hardships and pain. Yet, you will never be dissatisfied, or truly experience regret."

Bluestar stalked forward, until she was an inch away from Lilly. Up close, Lilly noticed numerous battle scars over Bluestar's body and a slight tear on her ear. 'Will I be covered in scars, like Bluestar?' Lilly wondered.

Bluestar's eyes shone as she spoke, her tone full of authority. "Knowing all this, do you accept it? Do you accept your mission, your destiny…your path?"

Lilly gulped, her decision weighing over her like a guillotine. The finality of Bluestar's tone and the importance of her choice didn't help make her feel better either. She had two options, say "no, thanks" and walk away from all this pretending like this whole scene never happened. She could return home, sleep in her warm bed, and be content with her safe housecat life. Or, she could say "yes" and live a life of excitement, be completely and utterly free, and train to be a strong fighter, like Bluestar. Lilly sighed. How could she say "no" to a life of excitement and freedom, a world without fences? She would feel sad about leaving her mother, Charles, and Jace. But, they would eventually get over her absence, like she would eventually get over theirs.

Lilly glanced up at Bluestar, her yes blazing with determination. She held her chin high, and declared with pride, "I accept!"

**WOHOO! Things sure seem to pick up! I plan to incorporate fresh ideas with my story, so this won't be your regular OC joins thunderclan, and steals all the spotlight from all the canon characters. So don't worry! Anywho, thanks for reading my story and plz review my humble story, it would mean the world to me!**

**Reviews motivate me to update faster!**


	5. Chapter 4: Heeding the Call Pt 2

**Sorry for the delay! But to make up for it I plan to upload another chapter this weekend! Without further ado, please enjoy the newest chapter of my fanfic Guided by a Lilly's Light!**

_Lilly glanced up at Bluestar, her __eyes__blazing with determination. She held her chin high, and declared with pride, "I accept!"_

Bluestar's eyes gleamed. "Very well." She mewed. She pivoted her head towards the tall grasses to her left. "Runningwind, I know you're there! You can come out now."

Runningwind padded out of the tall grass, embarrassed at being caught eavesdropping. "I'm so sorry, Bluestar!" He cried. "Please don't smite me!"

She let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. "I wouldn't smite you, Runningwind."

He cocked his head to the right and raised one of his brows, a little caught off guard. "Really?"

The former ThunderClan leader nodded. "Yes, especially if I have an important mission for you."

Runningwind puffed out his chest and stood up straight. "You've chosen well, Bluestar, the great Runningwind will never let you down."

"Good." She nodded. "Your mission, Runningwind, is to guide young Lilly to ThunderClan camp, where she is to train herself to help the Clans face their biggest challenge yet."

"Bluestar, are you saying this kit is going to become a ThunderClan warrior?" Runningwind gasped.

Bluestar nodded. "You saw our fight, she shows potential. Like the year Firestar first entered the forest, the clans are in need. They must use all the able- bodied cats they can get their paws on."

"She can't! Not a single drop of ThunderClan blood is in her veins!"

Bluestar chuckled. "You'd be surprised."

Runningwind just shook his head, still disagreeing with the decision of the former leader of his clan. "Fine. I'll trust your judgement, Bluestar. You were right when Firestar joined the Clan, let's hope you're right again."

"I usually am." Bluestar smirked.

"May I give her a traveling gift, something to aid her on the journey?" He asked.

"You may."

Runningwind turned towards Lilly. "Well, Lilly, you're going to need all the help you can get. The journey will be perilous, fraught with danger, and-"

Lilly held up her paw. "I already know that, Runningwind."

He shrugged. "Just wanted to be sure. Anyways, I present to you the gift of speed and agility, the power to pursue and outmaneuver your enemies."

He touched noses with her, and immediately Lilly felt a burst of energy surge through her. She had visions of running through a forest; the trees a blur and her paws barely touching the ground. She envisioned a fight with her parrying countless blows and dodging innumerable claws. Finally she saw herself chasing enemies out of, what she had infered was, ThunderClan territory. When everything passed, she was left breathless. Her paws ached and her lungs burned, as if she sprinted twenty thousand marathons around the city. "Wow." She breathed.

Runningwind chuckled. "Cool, huh."

Lilly nodded, trying her hardest not collapse on the grass in front of him. She defintely did not want to look weak.

Bluestar padded up to Lilly. "Like I told a young tom many moons ago, the strength of the Clan is always there for you, even if you hunt alone. Go with the blessing of StarClan, young one."

Bluestar touched noses with Lilly. "Lick her shoulder." Runningwind whispered into her ear. Lilly did as she was told and purred with delight as Bluestar licked the top of her head in response.

"Now, awaken, young one."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lilly awoke to Rain's concerned face inches from her own.

"Oh, Lilly, you're alright!" he exclaimed.

Lilly slowly got to her paws as Rain backed off of her. "I guess. Rain, how long was I passed out?"

"Just a couple of hours." He replied. "You had me real worried, you know."

"Sorry." She muttered.

"No worries! We're friends, and friends worry over each other when their passed out like that." He grinned.

Lilly laughed.

Rain smiled, glad his best friend was okay. "So, what did you dream about?"

"How did you-"

"You mumble in your sleep."

Lilly nodded in understanding ,then sighed. How was she going to explain this to her friend without sounding crazy? She averted her gaze. "Well, it's something you're not going to believe."

Rain twined his tail with hers and licked her cheek. "Try me."

**Alright that's the chapter! Thanks for being patient! Please feel free to review you lovely readers out there! It lets me know you care! Thanks again for reading, and expect a new chapter sometime this weekend!**


	6. Chapter 5: Leaving

**AN: So here we are, the 5****th**** chap of Guided by a Lilly's Light! Exciting stuff is going to happen in the upcoming chapters, I gurantee it! Big huge shoutout to my super beta Emberstar- phoenix lover! Thanx a bunch! Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Leaving<strong>

"Wow." Was all Rain mewed as Lilly finished telling him about her dream, not leaving a single detail out.

"Yeah, I know. What am I going to do, Rain? I felt so sure about my decision when I was still dreaming, but now I just...I just..."

Rain pressed closer to her and rested his chin atop her head, chuckling. "I guess now is a bad time to say I told you so."

Lilly gave him a look. "You think?"

Lilly padded away from him, her tail drooping. How could she not think this through? She was so rash and impulsive, and now look where it got her! How was she going to break it to her family? Gather them together and say "Guess what, guys! I'm going on a long and perilous journey, to God knows where, because some dead cats told me to." Yeah, like that'll work!

Rain put his tail around her shoulders, trying to comfort her. "Just remember, that no matter what, Lilly, I'll always be here for you."

Her eyes warmed with affection. "Thanks, Rain." She whispered. "I'm so lucky to have a friend like you."

Rain tore his gaze from hers. Oh, the unfairness of it all! Just when he started to feel close to her, something had to rip her away. "It's not right." He muttered.

"What?"

"This, Lilly! All of this isn't right! How could these cats contact you, out of the blue, and expect you to drop everything to help them out, with THEIR problems!" Rain yowled, as he stormed around the cavern.

Lilly sighed. "It's not like they forced it upon me, Rain. I was the one who got caught up in the moment, and foolishly agreed to a promise I couldn't keep."

"What are you talking about, Lilly, you can keep it." Rain muttered while his tirade around the cavern started to wind down. "You said so yourself, they said you had potential. Heck, they even gave you a special power. So, don't even say that."

"I guess." She mewed quietly, her eyes fixated on the stone floor of the cavern.

Rain turned his head towards her, his dark blue eyes intense. "I'm coming with you."

"What!" She exclaimed, as her attention snapped back to him.

He nodded. "Going out there while doubting yourself will only get you killed, even with your celestial speed. So, I'm going with you to prevent that."

"But, Rain!"

"No buts, Lilly. Besides, did you really think I'd let you go alone?"

She laughed. "Yeah, I guess that was pretty stupid of me, huh."

"You think." He retorted, quirking a brow.

Lilly shifted her gaze towards the skylight, the moonlight still seeping through the small opening, turning everything it touched silver. "What time is it?"

Rain yawned. "Probably around 1 A.M, why?"

Lilly turned her gaze toward her closest friend, her countenance serious and her tone filled with urgency. "Because, we are leaving...now."

"What! Why?"

"Simple, my family wakes up around 6 o' clock, and I want to be a nice distance away from here, in case they try to bring me back." She explained as she started to leave the cavern, Rain hot on her heels.

"Lilly, but this is so sudden, and what are we going to do for food? Or shelter?"

"You said so yourself, Rain, warriors hunt for their food. As for shelter, I'm sure we'll find something." Lilly continued walking down the tunnels until she found the entrance to the cave Rain and her found earlier. 'It seemed like forever since we've last been here.' She thought to herself, as she exited the cave. 'So much has happened in such a short time...too much.' She looked behind her, checking if Rain was still there, or if he had decided to bolt.

He chuckled. "I'm a tomcat of my word, Lilly, you know that." He said, easing her unspoken doubts. "I wouldn't leave you now, especially after all the ranting and raving I did."

Lilly nodded.

"Well," Rain continued, padding up next to her. "My only question is...where do we go from here? How, exactly, do we get to ThunderClan?"

"I guess we go towards the city." Lilly suggested, walking towards the edge of the grassy plain, still wet from the storm, to a cliff overlooking a huge sprawling city. Even at 1 in the morning, it was very much alive with the lights of various buildings and skyscrapers shining, giving the city an unnatural glow.

Rain followed her to the cliff, and sighed in relief as his paws touched dry grass. He HATED when grass was wet. "That's a lot of ground we have to cover in a short amount of time." He pointed out as he started to lick his right forepaw.

Lilly glanced at him, before returning her gaze towards the city. "Never measure the height of a mountain until you have reached the top."

Rain stopped licking his paw. "Where did you hear that?"

She flashed him a smile, though he could tell she was about to burst into tears. "Charles." Her heart ached as she remembered the chivalrous German Shepherd, fully knowing that once she left the neighborhood she will never see him again.

He nodded as he twined his tail with hers. "Why don't you meet me up at that hill over there?" He offered, as he pointed with his tail towards a small rise a little bit beyond the cave they exited from.

Lilly nodded.

When she was sure Rain was out of earshot, she let out a small sob. "I hope I made the right choice." She whispered as she felt a cool breeze ruffle her fur. She turned her gaze towards the dark houses of her former neighborhood. Until she found ThunderClan, she was 90% sure that there would be no place she could truly call home.

She had mostly good memories of this place. Enjoying warm days with Daisy, her white furred sister. She recalled playing with Dusty in the pile of rust colored leaves Mr. Gordon raked up in the fall. In the winter, she would curl up next to Charles on the rug right in front of the fireplace. Just a couple of days ago, she assisted Mrs. Gordon with her garden, planting numerous colorful blossoms. Sadly, she would never partake in those pleasant activities ever again. She would not make any more fond memories with her family, Charles, and the Gordons. She took a deep breath as she whispered her final goodbyes, hoping the breeze would carry them to her loved ones.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that's the end of Lilly's kittypet life. Thanks for sticking with me my dear readers, but I would totally appreciate some totally awesome reviews! It lets me know you care about this story of mine! I love hearing from you guys! Please don't be shy! <strong>

** ~Pika**


	7. Chapter 6: The Journey Begins

"I didn't think we'd have to walk this far to get to the city." Rain mumbled, trying to keep up with Lilly's diligent pace.

"I know, Rain." Lilly sighed. "But, I think we're almost there."

Lilly's paws ached from walking all morning, and they still hadn't reached the city limits. Lilly was about to offer more encouragement to her dark gray furred pal, when she hit her nose against a pole.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed, leaping back a couple of feet. She looked up the metallic gray pole and found out that it served as a post for a sign. "Brackenridge Town 2 miles, Hildebrande City 12 miles." She read aloud, while rubbing her injured snout.

Rain gave her a very frustrated look. "We are not almost there."

"No we aren't." Lilly agreed with a huff. "How about we find a place to rest at Brackenridge Town before heading to Hildebrande?"

Rain smiled. "Best thing I've heard all morning."

The two travelers hastened their pace, goaded by the thought of a warm bed and meal. The 2 miles flew by as they talked about their plans of how to acquire a place to nap and some food.

"I say that we find a generous house cat that will let us nap in his home and give us some of his food." Rain suggested.

"As if! I don't know if you realized this yet, but we're kind of warriors now, Rain, and you said that warriors hunt for their food."

Rain shook his head. "We're not in any Clan, Lilly, so we technically aren't warriors."

"But-"

"Look, Lilly, I am tired, you're tired, and we both don't know how to hunt. So let's just find some hospitable cat who'll bestow upon us a bed and some breakfast."

"Fine." Lilly huffed as she surged forward.

"Aww c'mon, don't be like that!" Rain called after her, before sprinting with her to their first stop of their journey, Brackenridge Town.

* * *

><p>Brackenridge Town emitted a very nice and cozy feel to the two worn travelers, as they padded through the town square.<p>

"Wow, it's so quaint." Lilly remarked. She looked around the square which consisted of a post office, courthouse, and a small assortment of shops. The buildings looked practically ancient to the two young cats with their intricate woodwork and Victorian designs (she knew what "Victorian" meant because Mr. Gordon was an architect), but to Lilly, that only added to their charm.

"What do you think, Rain?" She asked her traveling companion. "Think we might be able to find ourselves some breakfast here?"

Rain chuckled. "Lilly, if we can't find food here, we won't find it anywhere." Rain stated as he jumped up on a ledge to a circular fountain, surveying the square. "This place just screams southern hospitality."

Lilly joined him on the ledge and took a drink from the pool of water below. She relished the feel of the icy cold water on her parched tongue. She licked her lips before asking, "So where do we start looking?"

Rain continued to stare at the Victorian-designed courthouse before saying, "We need to find out where the neighborhood cats hang out. Then, we try to gain some of their sympathy. Hopefully after that, we might be offered room and board."

Lilly nodded in agreement.

He chuckled as he glanced at his light ginger friend. "You know, for someone so against asking for help from some fellow house cats, you're very agreeable."

Lilly shrugged. "You were right, I don't know how to hunt, and I really don't want to starve."

Rain gave her a teasing smile as a glint of amusement sparkled in his dark blue eyes. "Oh, I was right?"

Lilly shoved him into the pool of water below, where he landed with a huge splash. She laughed. "How does it feel to be right, Rain?" She finally managed to choke out.

All of a sudden, his forepaws and head shot out of the water, earning him a yelp of surprise from Lilly. "Perfect." He whispered into her ear, before wrapping his forelegs around her and flipping her into the water. She emerged a couple of seconds later, hoping to get back at the tom. She found Rain perched on top of the ledge smirking down at her.

"Have a nice swim?" He called.

"The best." She replied as she swam towards him. Lilly was really glad Charles taught her and Rain how to swim. Well, it was more like he pushed the two into a kiddie pool and let their instincts take over. But still, he taught them (kind of). She let her thoughts drift to her family discovering her absence. 'I hope they took it well.'

Rain helped Lilly out of the fountain, telling her about two tabbies that he saw walking toward the courthouse.

"So what?" She responded, while trying to dry herself off.

"I think we should tail 'em. They might know how to help us."

"All right."

Lilly and Rain followed the two tabbies toward the courthouse, hoping that this wouldn't blow up in their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi everyone! Sorry about the late update but my life has just gotten totally busy lately! On the upside, I wrote a Hunger Games fanfic titled "A Fire You Can't Extinguish" so check it out! Thanks again to my awesome beta Emberstar-phoenix lover and all the people who reviewed my last chapter! Thanks for reading and please feel free to leave a review. -Pika**


	8. Chapter 7: A Revelation

**So what's up fanfic readers! Sorry I took so long uploading, but better late then never right? Anyways this is a little short so please forgive me! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Rain and Lilly followed the two tabbies, who they found out were called Honey and Biscuit, through a series of backyards and gardens until they finally arrived at a dilapidated manor. They waited behind a rosebush a couple of tail-lengths away from the two carefree felines, as they sauntered their way inside.<p>

Lilly arched her brow as she stared at the disappearing figures of their "guides". "Those two have got to be the most oblivious tabbies I have ever met." She mewed.

"Not to mention the dumbest, 'Biscuit why can't we fly?'" Rain mocked, imitating Honey's high pitched mew.

Lilly laughed as she joined in. "We can, Honey. We just need a good running start."

The two friends rolled over in laughter as they thought about the absurdity of it all. "We should probably follow them inside though." Rain chuckled.

Lilly nodded as she bounded towards the manor with Rain right behind her. Now that Lilly got a good look at it, the manor didn't seem that bad. Sure, there were a few holes here and there, but nothing a little hard work couldn't take care of. The red brick walls reminded Lilly of Rain's house and of what Rain sacrificed to make this journey with her.

"Just like home." Rain whispered as he padded up beside her.

"Rain, I-"

He raised his dark gray plume of a tail. "It's alright, Lilly, I'm fine. Let's just get inside." Lilly nodded and followed Rain into the manor. She sighed, she knew for a fact that Rain wasn't alright. He was probably thinking of Annabelle, his housefolk, right now and how heartbroken she must've been when she discovered his absence. Just like Jace…

As they entered the manor, Lilly and Rain were greeted by a group of cats gathered before a lit fire place, talking amongst themselves.

"Let's get closer." Rain whispered, inclining his head towards the assembly. Lilly nodded and the two stealthily slithered their way closer. Pressing their bellies to the ground, they managed to fit themselves underneath a weathered velvet couch.

"You are wrong, Father," a white tom hissed, "we can't just sit back and let Joker's goons terrorize our town!"

"Sit down, Perseus, and let Claudandus speak!" a gray tabby she-cat growled. "Besides, Joker and his main fighters are in Hildebrand City, so it's not like they're bothering us directly."

"But-"

"Briar is right, Perseus." Claudandus, a huge cream- colored tom, mewed. His tone was deep, smooth, and full of authority. It was obvious that this cat was the leader. "You are too rash. Plus, we do not have enough fighters for a battle against an army like Joker's."

"Lilly," Rain whispered into her ear, "do you know who this 'Joker' guy is?"

"No, I don't." Lilly lied, keeping her gaze on the conversing cats. She felt bad about lying to Rain, but there was a proper time and place for telling him about that horrific day and this wasn't it.

"Oh!" Honey yelped, snapping the two's attention back to the discussion the town cats were currently having. "All this talk of that big meanie reminded me of this juicy rumor I heard about from a couple of friends of mine."

"Do tell, Honey!" Biscuit urged.

"Well," Honey continued, "I heard that there was this young tom from one of the nearby neighborhoods that became one of Joker's advisors!"

Perseus huffed in annoyance as his fluffy white tail curled neatly around his paws. "Why would the 'great Joker' choose a cat from these parts, when cats are literally killing each other for a position like that in the city?"

Honey shrugged. "Who knows, but I think his name was Rusty…wait, that isn't right." Honey's brows furrowed as she tried to recollect the mystery cat's name. "Rusty, Musty, Busty…Darn it, none of those are it!"

As Honey was rambling off names, Lilly squeezed her eyes shut and let her claws tear at the faded gray carpet below her, mentally repeating the statement _"Don't say Dusty. Don't say Dusty." _

Honey giggled as she remembered the name. "Silly me, the name was Dusty!" She blushed as she continued, "They also said he was quite the looker."

Lilly's eyes popped open and her jaw hung. How could he! How could Dusty, her only brother, accept a rank in that bloodthirsty fleabag's clan! She shook her head. "That can't be true." She breathed. She slowly backed out from the couch, wanting to find Dusty and beg him to tell her that Honey was mistaken.

"Lilly, where are you going?" Rain hissed at her.

Caught in a daze, she didn't respond to Rain's question and bolted right into a tall pedestal, knocking it over. It landed with a loud thud that alerted the cats surrounding the fireplace.

Perseus unsheathed his claws as he bounded past the couch and towards the pedestal Lilly knocked over. Seeing that it was just a young she-cat, he retracted them and grabbed Lilly by the scruff. He dragged Lilly, who was thrashing violently, back toward the fireplace.

"Who was it?" Biscuit mewed, cowering behind Honey.

"This eavesdropping scrap of fur." Perseus growled after dropping Lilly in front of his father, Claudandus.

"I have a name, you know." Lilly hissed at him.

"Could you please tell us what that name is, young one?" Claudandus mewed, his dark green eyes studying her every move. Up close, Claudandus was huge. He even seemed to be bigger than Joker. _"I don't know what he's worried about," _Lilly wondered,_ "he seems like he could take Joker in a fight." _

Lilly was roused from her thoughts as Perseus jabbed her with his forepaw. "Your name?"

She let out a hiss of annoyance at Perseus before turning towards Claudandus. "My name is Lilly, and I'm Dusty's sister."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So thanks for reading my lovely chapter! Please feel free to leave a lovely review for me! It lets me know you care! Also, free imaginary cookies to whoever figures out where the name Claudandus comes from! (Hint: it's from an old German movie!) Anywho, thanls for reading and please review! ~Pika**


End file.
